Meant To Live
by 23ugottaluvit
Summary: A Songfic.Meant To Live by Switchfoot.What's exactly Murdoc's reason to live?For the band?For money?For the world?For what?It was for HER.


**Author's Note: This is a just a one-shot. It's based on the song "Meant To Live" by "Swtichfoot". It was the soundtrack for "Spiderman 2". I think you better listen to the song first, then, you'll know what it truly means. By the way, Noodle is ****12 years old****, in this story. She has already learned how to speak English.**

**Just go to youtube and type the song.**

**Extremely Important Note: I know after the "El Manana" video. Noodle could not be found and she was sent to hell to pay Murdoc's late debt. Soo, my own story involves in between their first and second phase. Read "Rise Of The Ogre", you'll understand the whole thing.**

**Dracula Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. It has a little link to one of my stories, "Ice Cold".**

* * *

**A man, clad in a dark grey shirt and jeans, stood at the gates of "Kong Studios" and stared into the open space at the top of the hill. His hands were dug in his pockets of the pants and he was lost in his thoughts.**

_**Fumbling his confidence  
**__**And wondering why the world has passed him by**_

**That contract he made with the devil, himself, was soon expiring or you can say, it's already expired. He knew if he was late for his debt, the devil might be grumpy. He just didn't know what to do, he was in the middle of making a new album, a second studio album. It was going to be a great hit.**

_**Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments  
**__**And failed attempts to fly,**_

**He closed his eyes and banged his head against the hard gate made of metal.**

_**Fly.**_

"**Murdoc! Murdoc-nii-san! Where are you?" A soft yet high-pitched voice echoed through the hallways of the so-called 'home'. Her tiny little legs got her to the carpark and she scanned the whole area with her sharp vision.**

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
**__**Have we lost ourselves?  
**__**Somewhere we live inside  
**__**Somewhere we live inside**_

**She spotted a hole in the wall and pondered. She didn't see that before, so, her curiosity brought her through the wall and into a pathway leading to an 'elevator-like-thing'. She stepped on it and it traveled all the way down leading to a hallway with doors. One problem, though. Curiosity killed the cat.**

_**We were meant to live for so much more**_

**She didn't bother to enter into any of the rooms as she continued into the hallway, leading to a room full of pipes around. Smokes puffed out every now and then and it made the petite lady to cough and choked. Fortunately, she didn't have asthma. **

_**Have we lost ourselves?**_

**A sign caught her eyes. It had 'Level 0' written on it. She hurried through the door hole and down a small staircase. There laid in front of her was a hole that was extremely deep. It was burning, as well.**

_**Somewhere we live inside**_

**The Satanist opened his eyelids and stopped his banging. He heard a faint voice, it was calling his name. It sounded like… Noodle. What did she want? Was it important? She was disturbing him, but her voice sounded so eager. It had stopped, suddenly.**

_**Dreaming about Providence  
**__**And whether mice or men have second tries**_

**He came to realize that he can't leave, yet. He had a band and they have an ambition. But, he still couldn't take any risks. He knew he wouldn't want to keep the Axe Princess waiting. He sighed and journeyed back into the mansion.**

_**Maybe we've been livin' with our eyes half-open  
**__**Maybe we're bent and broken,**_

**His head had a little bump on it now but he barely cared.**

_**Broken.**_

**The Japanese girl stared at the hole, in shock, and mouth, half-opened. There were bones, skeletons, skulls and even heads of cows was flying out. Some were laughing. This was getting creepier, even if the raven-haired girl wasn't near the mysterious thing.**

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
**__**Have we lost ourselves?**_

**The green-skinned man searched the whole area but couldn't find his bandmate. "Unless…" He thought. "No, she couldn't have. She can't. She doesn't know about it. Shit!"**

_**Somewhere we live inside  
**__**Somewhere we live inside**_

**The guitarist wanted to exit the room, immediately, but her body won't move. She was trying so hard but she was being forced near the hole. Finally, she was just a few centimeters away. She was struggling keep her balance.**

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
**__**Have we lost ourselves?**_

**The Bass Slayer dashed into the carpark and through the hole of the brick wall. Down he went with the 'elevator-like-thing', and into the hallway.**

**The pre-teen relaxed for a moment as she wasn't being forced anymore. She was about to turn to leave when a very strong force pulled her into the hole.**

_**Somewhere we live inside**_

**She screamed so loud that it could be heard by the whole hilltop or even some of the houses below it. It jolted Murdoc and made him even more faster than ever. She ended falling into a 'sea' of ugly-looking creatures, or what you may you call 'demons'. Like a bolt of lightning, Murdoc reached his destination. The 'sea' wasn't too far from the hole even if it seemed like it. At that moment, Noodle was struggling for her life!**

_**We want more than this world's got to offer**_

**Murdoc laid down on his stomach and reached out his hand, it wasn't too far. "Noodle-girl, grab my hand!"**

_**We want more than this world's got to offer**_

**Noodle squeezed her hand out of the 'sea' and reached for Murdoc's hand. She bit her lip and stretched even more than she could. She couldn't bear it anymore. There were roars that could burst your eardrums. Her arm was becoming sore. And the intense heat was unbearable, it was like… hell. Wait a minute, hell? Was she inside of it? Oh, my God, and this is just only the first level of it?!**

_**We want more than the wars of our fathers**_

**There was something strange, though. It was the demons, sure, they were roaring and screaming. But they didn't sound angry nor happy, it was sad. They were pleading.**

_**And everything inside screams for second life**_

**Then, Noodle's arm gave up and her head sank into the 'sea'. She shrieked, but Murdoc managed to grab her hand but got ended up being pulled in as well.**

_**Yea.  
**__**We were meant to live for so much more  
**__**Have we lost ourselves?**_

**They both landed on the ground. It was boiling hot, maybe even hotter. Murdoc rose up but was still sitting down and leaned against a wall. A wall? Uh-oh. Something was wrong.**

**Noodle got up too but then winced and burst into tears. Murdoc stared at the girl. She was wrapped both of her hands in the bottom of her shirt. He figured that the poor little girl was in pain, in agony. He saw her hands. They were badly burnt. It was so bad that he felt sick to his stomach, which was rare. Suddenly, a figure appeared just right in front of Noodle. He was smirking. It was Him. It was the devil. It was Satan.**

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
**__**Have we lost of ourselves?**_

**Murdoc pulled Noodle close and whispered, "Whatever you do, don't look at him straight in the eye. Just let your eyelids rest, everything will okay. I'm right here." She felt safe in his arms but she was stubborn. Murdoc already had his eyes closed but Noodle was hesitant as the person came closer and squatted down.**

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
**__**Have we lost ourselves?**_

**She discovered that their eyes met and she saw the monster trapped deep inside of him. She hurriedly closed her eyes.**

_**We were meant to live**_

**Murdoc opened his eyes and everything disappeared. He was in "Level 0" and Noodle asleep in his arms.**

_**We were meant to live**_

**He soon understood what had happened. He smiled. Sometimes, Satan can be really impatient and God can be late too. Maybe, stuffs happened for a reason. A reason for him to continue living. Yea, that makes sense.**

**He got up and carried the, extremely heavy, Noodle and tugged her in her bed. When he was about to leave the room, she got up and her breathing became rapid.**

"**Murdoc-nii-san!! You're okay." She sighed in relief.**

"**Err, why?" He purposely acted like he didn't know.**

"**Oh, it was terrible. I ended discovering about a hole in the carpark wall and another hole and 'Level 0'. And there were demons, there was even the devil himself. And you were.."**

"**Sssh.." He hushed her gently. "I' was all a ba' dream, yea? Now, off ta bed."**

"**But, it was so real. The hole, is it real there?"**

"**I thin' I better tell you, then." He sighed. "' 'ere's a hole in 'e wall of the carpark. And yea, there's a 'Level 0'. We didn' wanna tell you abou' 'e hell hole. I' was too risky. You gotta promise no' to go 'ere, okay? Now, off to bed."**

"**Okay, I promise. Goodnight, Murdoc-nii-san." She sank back to bed and soon dozed off.**

**Murdoc closed her door and felt relieved. He felt guilty about lying to her. He gazed back at the door. She was one of the best reasons for him to live, meant to live.**

* * *

**Oh... My.... God... This is loong. Haha. Idk, I wasn't really on the plot, I was just like, okay, this makes sense and I was listening to the song too. R&R. ;)**


End file.
